The True Horror of Birthday Gifts
by Kelkale
Summary: Ryoma doesn’t want to wear his birthday present. [AtoFujiSanaTezuRyo]


This is my early birthday present for Ryoma / holiday present for everyone- hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

"I'm not wearing this," Ryoma firmly stated as he stared disgusted down at the open clothing box sitting on his lap, wrapping paper strewn around him.

"Maa, but I looked so hard to find just the right present for you Ryoma-kun." Fuji said sadly, a small frown appearing on his face.

"Oi Echizen just put the present on so Syusuke will be happy and we can move on to... better things." Keigo ordered, licking his lips in anticipation of future activities.

"Yadda." Ryoma refused, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the gift.

"Ryoma-kun I'm getting the impression that you don't care for my gift." Syusuke said softly.

"Yadda." the tennis prodigy repeated, staring across the room at all the other birthday presents his lovers had given him. It was late in the evening and the fivesome had just returned from a holiday party with all their friends and former teammates. But from now until midnight it was Ryoma's occasion to open presents and have mind blowing sex to celebrate him turning 18. Atobe was particularly eager to cut to the second portion of the evening but at the moment they seemed to have reached a standstill. Echizen glanced over to the saner half of the room and was surprised to find them deep in conversation and ignoring the proceedings.

"So apparently these painkillers have twice the strength of the ones we use now and come in bulk packaging. For us I can see the bottle lasting a couple weeks." Tezuka announced.

"Two weeks? We usually run out after two days. This must be quite the painkiller," Sanada mused, "Where did you find out about it?"

"Oishi told me. Apparently Kikumaru and Mukahi have developed a habit of screaming challenges at each other while being intimate. It leaves Oishi and Oshitari with ringing in their ears for hours afterwards." Kunimitsu confided.

"Maybe I should buy a bottle for Seiichi. Akaya's recently discovered the horrifying world of heavy metal and is trying to convert poor Seiichi." Genichirou pondered aloud.

"Oi you two sane people. Are you really going to let Syusuke put this on me?" Ryoma demanded, breaking into the taller two's conversation once he dismissed it as pointless.

Tezuka frowned at his youngest lover for being disrespectful enough to interrupt their conversation. "If Syusuke was considerate enough to handpick a gift for you then you should wear it."

"But buchou," Ryoma scowled as he pulled the box up to prominently display its contents.

"Besides," Genichirou interrupted, "Syusuke is not the one who will make you wear it."

"What are you talking about-" Echizen asked, suspiciously eyeing the former vice captain. Of course this left him unguarded for when Keigo jumped him from behind, pinning the svelte youth to the carpet and tearing his clothing off.

"Ore-sama demands sex." Atobe commanded as he pulled off a polo shirt and replaced it with a small strip of lace. "And if Ore-sama has to demean himself to physical labor to get it, then that's what will happen."

For a couple minutes there was silence except for grunts from the diva as he yanked clothing off or tiny yelps from Echizen as more fitted clothing was fastened on him. Finally they were finished.

Fuji was beaming from ear to ear and had somehow managed to procure a camera out of nowhere to flash several pictures of a scowling scantily clad birthday boy. "Saa Ryoma-kun you look very sexy. I'd say you look twice as good as Yuuta did when he modeled the outfit for me when shopping."

There came a strangled cough from the previously silent half of the room but Echizen chose to ignore Syusuke's comment- doing otherwise was too dangerous and instead started tugging at the too tight bra strap.

"Ore-sama has completed the menial task of dressing Echizen in your outfit. Now I must insist that we remove it." Keigo demanded eagerly.

"Now, now, Keigo you need to be patient. It's Ryoma-kun's birthday so he should be the one to choose what we do for the rest of the night." Syusuke admonished. "Perhaps he'd rather sit and read his new mystery novel Kunimitsu gave him."

Keigo glared at Tezuka as if it was his fault he wasn't currently having sex. Tezuka merely sighed.

Ryoma was presently attempting to get the hooks in the back of his lingerie open. "I want sex," he decided, "And I want to top."

"But you're an uke," Keigo pointed out so helpfully.

"Maa let the boy have his fun Keigo-kun. It's his birthday after all." Syusuke lightly scolded, "So Ryoma, who would you like as a bottom?"

Echizen finally got the tiny hook on the back of the lacy bra open and started to wiggle out of the outfit, only to come to the frustrating conclusion that the lingerie had several more hooks in back. He looked around at his four lovers- some smiling, some glaring, some looking ready to escape the room at the slightest opportunity.

"Syusuke help me get this gift of yours off. You'll be first." Ryoma declared with a smirk as he attempted to look as smug as any 18 year old boy standing around in woman's lingerie could.

"First?" Fuji questioned as he walked up to assist his lover with the outfit.

"Hai. We still have a couple hours before midnight and I wouldn't want to hurt anyone's feelings by not choosing them." Ryoma explained, "After all, you did promise me I could do whatever I wanted since it's my birthday, right Syusuke-kun?"

* * *

Echizen Ryoma had never had a better birthday before. Fuji Syusuke decided adorable pictures like the ones he took that night just demanded to be shared with others. Sanada Genichirou and Tezuka Kunimitsu snuck out and went pill shopping the next day, after deciding to send a thank you note to Oishi. Atobe Keigo found himself satisfied come morning but that didn't stop him from jumping Tezuka in the shower before breakfast.

And Fuji's wonderful present mysteriously disappeared the next day. When asked, Ryoma blamed Karupin.

End.


End file.
